The Histology Core Facility (HCF) was established in 1990 to provide histology support to researchers doing peer-reviewed cancer research. In addition to providing a variety of techniques, including work with paraffin, methacrylate, cryostat, enzyme histochemistry, and immunohistochemistry, the HCF has expanded to now provide laser capture microdissection (LCM) of paraffin and cryostat sections. Upon request the HCF has addressed special projects, including the embedding and sectioning of whole prostates and large sections of breast as well as serial sectioning of whole ovaries, small tumors, and colonic premalignant lesions. Use of new methodologies by the HCF has led to the acceptance and wider use of these methodologies by the cancer research community in our Cancer Center. The Histology Core Facility has been able to provide routine paraffin and cryostat services to researchers in a week compared to much longer times through a clinical facility. The need for this facility is apparent from its growth rate; the HCF now consistently processes quarterly over seven times the work orders that it received during its first quarter in 1990. The number of users of the HCF that are Cancer Center members continues to increase, and 84 percent of the HCF usage is by Cancer Center members. Many of the techniques provided by the HCF were first developed under the leadership of Thomas G. Pretlow, HCF Director, in the Pretlow research laboratory. Dr. Pretlow is one of nine members of the Scientific Advisory Committee, which directs the HCF. This committee, described in greater detail below, includes users of the HCF from six academic departments and meets approximately every six months to review the performance and policies of the HCF.